ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Desimo
is an alien from the Ultraman Tiga series. They are also known as the Aliens from the Desimo System. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 105 cm *Weight: 20 kg *Origin: Desimo Solar System History Ultraman Tiga An alien that came to terraform the Earth, their pod and weapon Guwam landed in the mountains where it was buried in the ice ever since the year 1968. In the same year, he was captured by the previous earth defense forces. Many decades later GUTS collected their body and held it in a refrigerated unit in their HQ. Unknown to everyone, the alien was still alive but its body was no longer in a condition to pilot its weapon. The alien used its astral form to find a suitable host chose Rena. It tormented her, haunting her like a ghost until she was given off time. In her home, the alien possessed her and brought her back to GUTS to finish the assimilation. It was at this time Guwam was awakened at the mountainside while the container's contents were thawing, causing everyone to flee from the place. Daigo investigated and was shocked to find that the alien had assimilate Rena. The alien, sensing Daigo's Ultra nature, mocked him and the his ancestors before sending Daigo flying into a wall and taking of to pilot Guwarm. Guwarm fought with GUTS as it tried to begin its terraforming operation. Calling to Daigo, Deshimo awoke him knowing he would not let Daigo kill it while Rena was still it hostage. Tiga appeared to battle not only Guwarm but to stop GUTS from unknowingly killing Rena. Tiga however would not give up and managed to free Rena from Guwam's control, allowing GUTS to fire their Dexus Cannon at the monster's head, destroying both Guwam and Alien Deshimo simultaneously. Trivia *Deshimo is clearly based on the 'grey alien' stereotype. Interestingly the original Ultraman borrowed elements from that appearance for his design. *Alien Deshimo's race is apparently very old or the events of the previous era of destruction on Earth were well known across cosmic history as the alien was the first character in the series to actually give detailed information about the fate of the Ancient Ultras and ancient mankind. *From its interaction with Daigo, Alien Deshimo had a personality that is best described as amoral, meaning 'a lack of a moral center or being unconcerned with concepts of right and wrong'. *The scene where Alien Desimo battled the Earth Defense Forces back then were recycled scenes from Ultraman 80. Powers and Weapons *Psychic Powers: Alien Desimo possessed several physic powers though only four were displayed: **Telepathy: Alien Deshimo could communicate with his mind and even project it. **Thermokinesis: Alen Desimo could control the heat surroundings as seen when he tried to escaped from his refrigerated prison. **Technopathy: When trying to escaped, the alien was seen hacking/taking control the of refrigerator's security code. **Repulsion: Before the alien went to Guwam, he displayed the ability to perform a repelling telekinetic push on Daigo. *Astral Form: The alien itself could separate from his body when it became too weak. **Possession: While primarily a spirit, Alien Deshimo could possess a normal human being. ***Armor: Desimo could generate armor for his possessed victims. This armor presumably became the Desimonia ship used to fly to Guwam. *Teleportation: In astral form, Alien Desimo can teleport to anywhere he desired. While doing this in a host body, the host is coated in a silvery metal which most likely became a Desimonia ship for transport. *Desimonia: Alien Desimo's previous ship which he used to travel to Earth. He also possessed a miniature version of it which he used to transport Rena for possession or placed into Guwam for piloting it. *Guwam: Alien Desimo's secondary weapon which he used when in combat against GUTS and Tiga. Weakness Due to being asleep for a long time, Alien Desimo's original body became too frail to be used, causing him to search for a new body. Alien Desimo Thermokinesis.jpg|Thermokinesis Alien Desimo Technopathy.jpg|Technopathy Alien Desimo Repulsion.gif|Repulsion RenaAlienDeshimoHostEp35.png|Possession Alien Desimo Armor.gif|Armor Alien Desimo Teleportation.gif|Teleportation Alien Desimo Desimonia 2.jpg|Desimonia Alien Desimo Guwam.jpg|Guwam Gallery AlienDeshimoEp35.png Deshimo.jpg|Desimo appearing in front of Rena Alien From The Desimo System pic.png External links #http://wiki.livedoor.jp/ebatan/d/%A5%C7%A5%B7%A5%E2%C0%B1%B7%CF%BF%CD Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Espers Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Ancient Kaiju